PURPOSE OF LIFE
by Khe-Ai Dyanka
Summary: "Aku tak berkelahi jika tak ada yang memulainya..." - Luhan / "... Kurasa itu bukan masalah besar karena sekarang aku masih hidup." - Sehun / Semua yang terjadi pasti memiliki alasan. / EXO FF / HunHan


Annyeong! Setelah kemarin saya galau dan dengan pikiran kacau menghapus FF lainnya dan hanya menyisakan satu biji, saya kembali membawa FF HunHan. Ini FF EXO ber-chapter pertama saya. Itu pun kalau ada yang berminat. Okay, silakan baca sendiri.

* * *

**Title :**

**PURPOSE OF LIFE**

**Rated :**

T

**Genre :**

Friendship, Brothership

**Cast :**

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

EXO Members

**Disclaimer :**

Para karakter milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi, dalam khayalan saya mereka adalah kakak saya. Khekhe..

**WARNING!**

Cerita aneh, OOC, typo terbang kesana-sini, EYD perlu diragukan.

* * *

**HAPPY READING^_^**

**CHAPTER 1**

Alarm itu berbunyi dengan nyaring membuat sang pemilik terbangun. Seperti biasa sang pemilik yang bernama Luhan itu mematikannya dan dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya. Setelahnya dia keluar rumahnya menuju halaman depan. Saat itu hari masih gelap, mengingat ini masih pukul 05.00. Terlalu pagi untuk bangun? Sepertinya tidak mengingat ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya di hari Minggu ini. Ya, dia hanya bangun sepagi itu di hari Minggu.

Dia menghirup udara yang masih bercampur embun itu. Sebenarnya itu tak terlalu baik untuk kesehatan, tapi dia terlihat begitu menikmatinya. Dia merasakan sensasi tersendiri saat menghirup udara pagi itu, terasa lebih segar daripada saat siang hari. Setelah berulang kali menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. (sebagai pengingat, bukan berarti dia berhenti bernapas saat dia mulai berjalan-jalan, dia hanya lebih menikmati udara saat berdiam diri)

Dipagi seperti itu masih sangatlah sepi, terutama di hari Minggu. Biasanya orang akan memilih untuk bergelung dengan selimutnya sampai matahari tinggi atau menjelang siang. Namun berbanding terbalik dengannya, dia malah akan bangun lebih awal di hari Minggu daripada hari-hari lainnya. Alasannya ingin menikmati kesendirian yang begitu tenang, meski tak selamanya itu menjadi alasan utama.

Dia terus berjalan dan berjalan hingga dia sampai di depan sebuah rumah. Dia mendapati pintu pagar itu tak terkunci, pastilah sudah ada orang yang bangun pagi itu. Tanpa permisi, dia langsung membuka pintu pagar dan masuk ke halaman rumah itu. Begitu mencapai pintu, dia memencet bel yang ada di samping pintu. Sedikit tak sopan untuk bertamu dipagi hari seperti itu, namun itu juga merupakan kebiasaannya. Setelah beberapa saat menanti akhirnya pintu itu menampakkan sosok wanita paruh baya yang tersenyum padanya.

"Masuklah! Jam segini dia masih belum bangun. Bangunkan saja kalau kau mau."

"Terimakasih Bibi," ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Tanpa membuang waktu dia langsung menuju kamar yang sudah berkali-kali dia kunjungi.

Saat membuka pintu, Luhan melihat seorang laki-laki yang tidur dengan selimut yang sudah jatuh dari tempat tidur, guling yang ada di kakinya dan yang terakhir adalah di tidur dengan posisi tengkurap. Entah bagaimana caranya tidur, mungkin terus bergerak sepanjang malam hingga tempat tidurnya begitu berantakan. Dia pun mendekati laki-laki yang masih tertidur itu. Dia menepuk pipi laki-laki yang tertidur itu pelan namun berkali-kali. Sayangnya laki-laki itu sama sekali tak terbangun, dan malah menendanginya karena merasa terganggu.

Dia melirik jam weker di atas meja di samping tempat tidur dan mengaturnya agar berbunyi dalam 5 menit kedepan. Sambil menunggu jam weker itu berbunyi, dia memilih untuk menuju rak buku yang merupakan perpustakaan pribadi dari sang pemilik kamar. Dia memilih mengambil sebuah buku pelajaran kimia yang sesungguhnya tak begitu cocok untuk bahan bacaan dipagi hari kecuali jika besok ada ulangan kimia dan kau memutuskan untuk belajar pagi itu juga. Namun sepertinya tidak juga jika mengingat itu buku pelajar kimia untuk tingkat di atasnya. Dia hanya penasaran kenapa pemilik kamar itu memiliki buku yang jujur saja belum saatnya untuk dipelajari.

"Kring! Kring! Kring!" jam weker itu terus berbunyi hingga sang pemilik jam itu terbangun dan mematikannya. Setelah jam itu berhenti berbunyi, pemiliknya pun mendudukkan diri dan mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Setelahnya dia menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya.

Begitu selesai dengan kegiatannya di kamar mandi, dia keluar dan merasa di kejutkan oleh seorang lelaki yang dengan santainya duduk di kursi belajarnya dengan tenang tengah membaca salah satu koleksi bukunya. Dia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu sudah duduk manis di sana sejak dia belum terbangun.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Sehun itu dengan nada dingin.

"Emm.. lima belas menit lalu, mungkin."jawab Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya.

Si pemilik kamar akhirnya melihat jam wekernya dan melihat disana tertera pukul 05.40. Seharusnya dia masih tidur hingga satu jam dua puluh menit kedepan. Dia hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang selalu seenaknya itu. Ini hari Minggu dan dia ingin menikmati tidurnya lebih lama lagi, bukan seperti kebiasaan sahabatnya yang aneh ini.

"Kali ini apa maumu?" tanya Sehun saat dia mendudukkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin berkunjung saja."

"Hmm.. baiklah, kau bisa membaca seluruh buku itu karena aku masih ingin melanjutkan mimpi indahku. Bangunkan aku satu jam dua puluh menit lagi." Kata Sehun yang memilih membaringkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Bagaimana jika nanti aku tak membangunkanmu?"

"Terserah."

"Oh, baiklah. Maafkan aku yang mengganggu tidur nyenyakmu, Sehun. Ehm.. bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Kau kan sudah bangun, jadi jangan tidur lagi."kata Luhan menutup buku yang dibacanya dan menghampiri Sehun lalu mendudukkan laki-laki yang menjadi sahabatnya semenjak sekolah dasar.

"Jika kau bisa meminta izin dari ibuku."

"Asal kau tidak bertindak bodoh, pasti di izinkan."

"Aku tak pernah bertindak bodoh."

"Ya, tidak dengan kau yang selalu berusaha menjadi seorang pahlawan dan berakhir di ranjang rumah sakit selama berminggu-minggu."

"Paling lama hanya dua minggu dan setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada berkelahi setiap saat."

"Aku tak berkelahi jika tak ada yang memulainya. Kenapa kau selalu membahas itu?"

"Dan kenapa kau selalu membahas sikapku dan ranjang rumah sakit?"

"Karena kau selalu begitu saat aku mengajakmu pergi." kata Luhan dengan volume suara yang direndahkan. Merasa sedikit tidak enak dengan pembicaraan itu.

"Sudah tahu begitu kenapa membawaku pergi ketempat berbahaya?"

"Kurasa aku tak membawamu ke tempat berbahaya, kecuali jika orang yang kau tolong tidak hati-hati."

"Oke. Sebenarnya kita jadi pergi atau tidak?" tanya Sehun yang merasa tidak nyaman jika harus membicarakan dirinya yang terkesan tidak tahu diri –menurutnya-.

"Tentu saja jadi. Sebelumnya apa kau tak merapikan tempat tidurmu?" kata Luhan sambil melirik tempat tidur yang seperti baru digunakan bermain oleh adiknya dirumah. Sebenarnya masih ada satu hal yang ingin ditanyakan olehnya. _"Bagaimana seorang dengan pembawaan yang begitu tenang sepertinya bisa memiliki kebiasaan tidur yang dia saja yang termasuk sedikit berandal tak sampai seperti itu?"_ Namun, dia lebih baik mengurungkan niatnya jika tak ingin laki-laki dihadapannya kembali tidur atau mungkin mengusirnya dari rumah itu.

"Akan kurapikan segera setelah kau pergi meminta izin kepada ibuku."

Tak ada pilihan lain selain pergi dari tempat itu dan menemui ibu Sehun untuk meminta izin membawa sahabatnya pergi. Adakah yang bertanya kenapa harus meminta orang lain meminta izin kepada ibu sendiri? Tentu saja dengan alasan, "Aku tak mungkin diizinkan pergi jika aku yang meminta." Memang seperti itulah kenyataannya, dia tak pernah diizinkan pergi keluar selain ke sekolah oleh orang tuanya karena perasaan khawatir berlebih dari beliau berdua.

Setelah beberapa saat memohon, merayu dan meyakinkan bahwa Luhan akan membawa pulang anaknya dalam keadaan baik tanpa tergores sedikitpun akhirnya kata 'boleh' berhasil keluar dari ibu sahabatnya itu. Yah, dengan satu syarat, tanpa membawa kendaraan. Dia tak masalah dengan itu, asalkan bisa menikmati minggu pagi bersama sahabatnya di tempat terbuka itu sudah merupakan 'anugerah' baginya dan Sehun sendiri tentunya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun yang sudah selesai merapikan tempat tidurnya kepada Luhan yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya.

"Boleh, asalkan tak membawa kendaraan."

"Tak masalah. Memangnya kita mau kemana?"

"Bagaimana dengan sedikit berolahraga di pagi hari? Kurasa itu baik untuk kesehatanmu. Kau 'kan jarang pergi keluar rumah."

"Baiklah, kemana rutenya?"

"Kurasa pergi ke taman dan mengikuti senam pagi disana tak terlalu buruk."

"Oke, kita pergi sekarang."

"_Let's go!_"

"Ibu aku pergi!" pamit Sehun berteriak sambil berjalan ke pintu depan.

"Ya, hati-hati dan pulang sebelum jam sepuluh!"

"Oke."

Sepertinya itu tadi terlihat tak begitu sopan. Ah, biarlah mungkin itu kembali menjadi sebuah kebiasaan. Kebiasaan yang tak patut dicontoh tentu saja. Namun sungguh, semua yang terjadi pasti memiliki alasan. Tak terkecuali yang baru saja terjadi. Jika tak dilakukan sambil jalan pasti 'ceramah' dari ibunya akan semakin panjang karena jujur saja beliau tak pernah begitu saja mengikhlaskan anaknya pergi keluar rumah, kecuali untuk sekolah.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari rumah itu, mereka mulai berlari dan berjalan untuk beberapa saat dan kembali berlari. Luhan paham betul bagaimana keadaan sahabatnya itu. Sehun tak seperti dirinya yang bisa pergi kesana kemari. Sehun tak seperti dirinya yang dapat berolahraga setiap saat dia mau. Sehun menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya hanya di dalam rumah dan sebagian lagi di sekolah. Dia tak ingin membuat orang lain khawatir atau membawa dirinya dalam bahaya. Meskipun dia sangat ingin seperti anak seusianya, namun dia pernah berkata, "Aku hanya ingin kedua orang tuaku bahagia karenaku."

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sehun yang merasa risih ditatap terus oleh Luhan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Hei, kita sudah sampai. Ada yang ingin kau lakukan? Aku ingin istirahat sebentar. Hah, begini saja aku sudah kelelahan. Benar-benar payah."

Ingin sekali Luhan mengatakan_ "Siapa bilang kau payah? Kau akan selalu hebat dimataku" _kepada sahabatnya. Namun kata itu tak pernah keluar dari bibirnya. Dia hanya memandang sahabatnya itu. Sedikit merasa kasihan.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja? Biasanya kau yang akan berisik disini."

"Hanya berpikir."

"Berpikir? Tentang apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"He? Kau aneh hari ini."

"Aku selalu aneh setiap hari. Bukankah begitu?"

"Ha?"

"Sudahlah. Ehm, sepertinya senam sudah dimulai ayo ikut!"

Selesai mengikuti senam pagi yang sebenarnya hanya setengahnya mengingat saat itu sudah pukul 09.00. Tentu saja mereka harus meyudahinya dan kembali kerumah Sehun. Kali ini mereka hanya berjalan saja. Sehun sudah cukup merasa kelelahan dengan kegiatan barusan, dia tak ingin membuat dirinya lebih lelah lagi.

"Ibu, aku pulang." teriak Sehun begitu dia memasuki rumah.

"Bagaimana Bibi? Dia baik-baik saja bukan? Yah, meski sedikit berkeringat." kata Luhan begitu Ibu Sehun menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar menjaganya dengan baik."

"Tentu saja."

"Ibu, aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku tahu apa yang boleh dan tak boleh untuk kulakukan." kata Sehun memprotes sang Ibu.

"Oh, ya? lalu bagaimana dengan kejadian dua bulan lalu?" tanya sang Ibu setengah mencibir.

"Itu hanya kecelakaan kecil. Kurasa itu bukan masalah besar karena sekarang aku masih hidup." kata Sehun tak peduli dan malah melenggang pergi ke kamarnya.

"Hah, terserah saja. Luhan terima kasih sudah mau menjaganya hari ini." Meski sedikit kaget dengan jawaban anaknya, beliau tetap berusaha bersikap biasa.

"Bukan masalah. Sebagai teman yang baik, bukankah harus saling menjaga satu sama lain?" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Kau benar. Masuklah, kau bisa mandi disini dan ikut sarapan bersama kami."

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi saya harus segera pulang. Tadi pagi saya tidak izin orangtua saya. Permisi."

"Begitu kah? Ya sudah, hati-hati."

"Tentu."

**-TBC-**

* * *

Okay, saya tahu ini pendek dan konfliknya memang belum dimunculkan. Saya hanya ingin tahu seberapa besar respon dari reader. Jika saya merasa respon reader sesuai kriteria untuk lanjut, saya akan melanjutkan. Jika tidak, biarkan seperti ini saja. Jika terdapat kesamaan dengan FF lain itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan saja karena ini benar-benar dari pemikiran pribadi saya.

HAPPY SEHUN DAY! (telat banget)

HAPPY LUHAN DAY! (telat aja)

HAPPY HUNHAN MONTH(?)! (bener kan?)

Terakhir untuk chapter ini, Read and Review, please!

Thank you ^_^

Khe-Ai Dyanka

140421


End file.
